Magnus Finally Realises
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: RiD) Ultra Magnus still is hunting for the matrix but in a twist of fate he relises that he already has it... COMPLETE
1. Victory party

Magnus finally realises  
  
(Note: This takes place after the R.I.D series so the characters are from that series. This means that Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus are brothers and that is good to keep in mind.)  
  
Characters in my Fanfic are: Everyone!  
  
Chapter 1: Victory party  
  
After their return to Cybertron, the Autobots threw a party to celebrate their victory. Optimus was a little sad though.  
  
"Hey what's the matter prime?" X Brawn asked.  
  
"I just wish that Ultra Magnus was be here too." Optimus said and looked around at his team, wishing that he could just see his brother there.  
  
Sideburn put his hand on Optimus's shoulder, "Don't worry about him Optimus, he'll join us sooner or later."  
  
"It's not that really." Optimus said and strode over to the balcony.  
  
'I wish you were here.' 


	2. The great escape

Chapter 2: The great escape  
  
One the astroid prison, Galvatron strode up and down his cell and thought. He had been planing his escape the moment he got into his cell, and it was clear to him that he was almost out because he had sent his predecons to dig a tunnel 2 hours ago and they were almost out.  
  
"Skybyte report." Galvatron radioed to Skybyte.  
  
"We're almost out and-" There was a sound of rocks and concrete falling and Slapper, Gaskunk and Darkscream all poked there heads up though the hole. They had made it to the surface of the astroid.  
  
"We made it!" Skybyte reported.  
  
"Well done! Decepticons now!"   
  
The Decepticons blasted out of their cell and joined Galvatron in his cell. Autobot guards came running and Galvatron made quick work of them. They all dived into the tunnel and emerged on the surface of the astroid.  
  
"To the shuttle port!" Galvatron shouted and they ran to the Shuttle port and ran into one of the shuttles. The guards came running but the decepticons were able to keep them at bay while Galvatron got the shuttle working. He got the decepticons back into the shuttle and took off towards Cybertron.  
  
"Well that was too easy" Galvatron gloated. 


	3. Decepticon attack!

Chapter 3: Decepticon attack!  
  
Back on Cybertron most of the Autobots were sleeping after the party, but Optimus and Prowl were still on the balcony talking.  
  
"Do you think he will ever return Optimus?" Prowl asked  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Galvatron."  
  
"It's very possible but lets not hope for it."  
  
Optimus looked up at the stars in the night sky, wondering if it could happen. He suddenly realised what he was looking at. A shuttle was flying straight towards him. It roared overhead and Prowl looked at the symbol on the side of it. He read "Astroid prison" on the side.  
  
"Optimus did you-"  
  
"Yeah I did. It's Galvatron! He's escaped!" Optimus ran into the room with the other Autobots in it and woke them up.  
  
"What's going on Optimus?" Skid-Z asked.  
  
"Galvatron has escaped! Lets go! I bet he's up to no good!" Optimus transformed and sped down the ramp to the road with all of the other Autobots following him. They sped towards the landed shuttle and saw the all too familiar figures up ahead of them.  
  
"Optimus Prime, transform! Battle mode!" Optimus unfolded into his robot mode and used his trailer as extra armour to form his battle mode.  
  
He slammed into the ground and Galvatron faced him.  
  
"Why hello Optimus! We just dropped in to destroy you!" Galvatron mocked.  
  
"We'll see who gets destroyed!" Optimus replied and the two leaders begun to fight while the decepticon commandoes merged into Ruination. The autobot teams Build and Bullet train fused into Landfill and Railracer. The groups fought until Galvatron heard a familiar bot approaching; Ultra Magnus.  
  
"Hey can I join the fun?" Magnus asked and shot a bolt of laser energy at Galvatron.   
  
He dodged and Magnus landed next to Optimus and smiled at him.  
  
"Good to see ya." He said and fired at Galvatron who got hit.  
  
The two autobot combiners (gesults for G1 fans) broke Ruination into his separate parts. The battle seemed to be in the Autobot's favour when Galvatron blasted a huge hole in the ground. It opened up to the underground transport system.   
  
Scourge fired a barrage of missiles that hit Magnus in the back of the head, knocking him out!  
  
"Magnus!" Optimus yelled out and caught Magnus before he hit the ground.  
  
"Now you will meet the same fate as your brother Optimus!" Galvatron mocked and transformed to dragon mode. He flew towards the two and kicked Magnus and Optimus into the hole! Optimus lost his grip on Magnus and he landed on the tracks of the hover trains; the mode of transport for Autobots. Optimus landed elsewhere. 


	4. Brotherly bond

Chapter 4: Brotherly bond  
  
Magnus was still unconscious when one of the hover trains barrelled into him and ripped his arm off! He landed on the waiting area above the tracks and his arm landed close by Optimus.  
  
Optimus awoke and got up to see Magnus' arm.   
  
"Oh no! He's hurt! I hope he's close by." He picked up Magnus' arm and walked along the waiting area looking for his brother and eventually found him. He ran over and held him and tried to wake him.   
  
"C'mon Magnus wake up!" Optimus said and finally Magnus opened his eyes. He looked up at Optimus then he grimaced in pain. He looked at his arm and nearly lost consciences again.  
  
"How did that happen?" He asked Optimus.  
  
"I think you got hit by a hover train. I'll fix you up though, I found your arm."  
  
  
  
Optimus said and laid Magnus down and started to work on his arm. Magnus watched the whole thing and asked Optimus the question he'd been dying to know for eons:  
  
"Why were you given the matrix?"  
  
Optimus stopped working on his arm and looked at him, "I really don't know the entire reason of why I was given the matrix instead of you, but I do know this: no matter which of us has the matrix, neither of us could use its full power alone."  
  
Magnus gasped, "What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean that we each have half of the power in us and only when we combine can we use its full power. So even if you did get the matrix you would not have its full power."  
  
Optimus resumed working on his brother's arm as he talked. " Sometimes I wish I hadn't got the matrix at all and you wouldn't be so angry-"  
  
"Sorry." Magnus interrupted suddenly. Optimus looked at him. His eyes were squeezed tight and he looked to be on the verge of tears.  
  
"Hey what's the matter? Does your arm still hurt?" Optimus asked.  
  
"It's – fine" Magnus stuttered and threw his arms around his brother and let it all go. Optimus was a little surprised at first but he knew that Magnus was upset because of the way he had treated him because of the matrix.  
  
"Hey it's alright, you didn't know. Neither of us did." He said and put his arms around Magnus, who stopped crying but didn't move. Optimus patted him on the back and Magnus let go. He looked at Optimus and said, "Guess I got a little carried away."  
  
"No, you needed it Magnus don't worry." Optimus said, "Hey I was thinking…"  
  
"What?" Magnus questioned.  
  
"Open your chest plate." Optimus said.  
  
Magnus' white case flipped open and there, sitting in a hollowed out part of his chest, sat half of the matrix.  
  
"Magnus look!" Optimus said, shocked.  
  
Magnus looked curiously at him and felt around his chest. His hand grasped the matrix and he pulled it out. He gasped in shock and realised that it had been there the entire time, and he had never known it.  
  
"But if I have the matrix then…" He looked slowly up at Optimus and he opened his chest plate, revealing the second half of the matrix. He pulled it out and held it up.   
  
"What's going on here? I thought you had the entire matrix Optimus?" Magnus said, still stunned.  
  
"Looks like Alpha Trion meant for us to share it after all" Optimus said, smiling behind his mouth plate.  
  
"Then lets see…" Magnus looked at his half and then held it up, connecting it to Optimus' half. The matrix shone like a beacon of hope, and above the fight was going in the decepticons' favour. 


	5. The power of the matrix

Chapter 5: The power of the matrix  
  
Galvatron had mashed the autobot brothers and was proceeding to capture Skid-Z, which was no easy task.  
  
"Come here you little-" He fired and Skid-Z dodged and pulled a face at him. Galvatron was about to fire again when a green glow from beneath the hole he made caught his attention. The glow intensified and Optimus and Magnus jumped up, holding the matrix between them.  
  
"What?! I thought I had got rid of you for good!" Galvatron yelled.  
  
"You can't get rid of us that easy!" Magnus mocked, which intensified Galvatron's rage.  
  
"I'll get you!" He screamed and flew towards the pair. They both knew what to do. They held the matrix up and it created a shield around the two, throwing Galvatron back.  
  
"MATRIX POWER!" The two autobot leaders shouted and the matrix opened and gave energy back into the autobots. It then shot a powerful beam of energy at Galvatron, which he managed to hold at bay!  
  
Magnus cringed as he felt his own energy being drained away. Optimus felt the same thing and grasped his side of the matrix with both hands.  
  
"Come on Magnus! We can do this!" Optimus shouted.  
  
Magnus brought his other hand around and grasped his side of the matrix. Its power intensified and Galvatron was beginning to overload.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He shouted as he was vaporised. The power travelled to Ruination and Scourge. They too were destroyed.  
  
The matrix powered down and the two who possessed it collapsed, exhausted, and went offline. 


	6. Recovery

Chapter 6: Recovery  
  
Magnus felt himself come back online. His eyes flickered and he sat up. He looked around and then he realised that he was in the medic wing, and Optimus was lying in the next bed, still offline. The matrix was on a table next to him, dim now that it had used its power. He picked it up and broke it in half and paced one of the halves in his chest. He got up and sat on the side of his brother's bed and placed the other half of the matrix on his chest. It glowed and Optimus came back online. He looked up to see his brother smiling down at him and saw the matrix lying on his chest.  
  
"Thanks Magnus." He said and placed his half in his own chest.  
  
"Well, we won." Magnus said.  
  
"We sure did, together." Optimus said.  
  
They looked at each other and Magnus said after a while, "So what now?"  
  
"Well do you want to become a member of our team?" Optimus said.  
  
Magnus blinked, "Our team?"  
  
"We can always share leadership Magnus, just like we share the matrix."  
  
Magnus stared in astonishment, "You would do that?"  
  
Optimus chuckled, "Of course I would!"  
  
Magnus smiled a huge smile and became truly happy for the first time in centuries.   
  
Back where the matrix had let loose its power, the predecons stood and looked at the fallen bodies of the decepticons and Galvatron.  
  
"So what do we do know?" Slapper asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should just go back to living normal lives here on Cybertron." Sky byte said.  
  
"But I won't rest until those autobots are destroyed!" Gaskunk yelled.  
  
"But now is not the time, nor the place." Sky byte retorted.  
  
"Lets just go home" Darkscream said.   
  
The four preds left the scene, and you can be rest assured that they would get revenge on the autobots. Someday, somewhere, somehow…  
  
The End  
  
Wow! That turned out better than I thought! Even I didn't see the power of the matrix come in but it just came to my head to do so. Hope you liked it!   
  
By Skinner 


End file.
